paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Water
Characters * Aurora * January Story Aurora was walking along the edge of the Beach. It was so nice during the spring. The water lapped at her paws, the sound was so soothing she thought as she continued to walk. She stepped on a seashell making her stop and look down. It was a light pink one. its beautiful she thought picking it up. She decided to carry it around for the time being. She then continued walking. When suddenly she heard something. “Help! Help!” It wasn't any kind of wave it sounded different. She listened carefully, the sound of the waves crashing against the rock making it harder for her to hear. Suddenly she heard it again. “Please! Some Pup Help ME!” as she listened closer she could make out what it was. Someone needed her help. Aurora scanned the surface of the water. She saw a small spot of white that contrasted greatly from the light blue of the bay water. Aurora listened closer and the pups yelps of distress drown out the waves. All Aurora could hear now was the pups painful yelps. “Help! Please! I can't swim much longer!” The pup yelped again her paws starting too get tired. “H2O, Im ready too go!” Aurora said jumping in the water. She knew there wasn't enough time to get her uniform and pup pack, she had to act now. Aurora paddled out too the pup. The further she paddled the further it seemed the pup went out into the water. As soon as Aurora was in paw length of the pup she used her left paw to ease the pup slowly towards her. While she used her right and back paws to keep her head above the water. Once she could grab the pup she did so and then started back to the shore. Once she got there she set the pup down. She was shaking uncontrollably. Aurora quickly ran to the lifeguard booth and grabbed a towel bringing it over to the pup who was still shaking. “What were you doing out there!” Aurora demanded wrapping the pup in the towel. “I.w..w..was l.looking a..at th..the w..water w..when I..I S..sli..slipped” The pup stuttered shivering. Aurora looked down sternly at the pup. “Well, you should have stayed further away from the water, its too cold and dangerous right now!” Aurora said. “S..sorry, I..I J.just love w.water!” The pup said her shivering subsiding a bit. “So you do, well you did swim pretty well out there!” Aurora said thinking about how long the pup had too have been paddling too have stayed afloat. “R..realy! Y.you think so?” The pup said again. “Yeah, how about we make a deal, if you stay out of the water till its warm enough to swim in I will take you in as my apprentice and you can become a Marine Pup?” Aurora said taking the towel off the pup. “Realy! You would do that!?” She said ecstatically. “Well as long as you're good, I think you deserve it!” Aurora said picking the pup up and placing her on her back. “Oh by the way you never told me your name?” “My name is January!” January said sitting up on Auroras back. “Well, January, I think you're going to go far!” Aurora said as they walked back to the lookout. The sun setting behind them casting an orange glow across the town. Category:Koho2001s Stories